Stay
by therunningpen
Summary: AU naruto is a undercover cop, the uchiha family is running a drug traffic business. is love going to get in the way of justice? narusasu
1. Chapter 1

A car rolled through the dusty desert road through the empty mountainous scenery passing cactus and tumbleweeds. There was nothing for miles. The only noise that could be heard was a car radio playing softly to two boys that occupied the car.

The driver and car owner sported a leather jacket, white vneck, and levi jeans. He completed the bad boy look with aviators-quite a contrast to his sunshine hair, sky blue eyes, tan skin and mesmerizing smile he sported so well. They had been driving for hours, days actually. The stubble on the blondes chin was proof. The driver subconsciously felt his chin and looked over to his partner.

Dark shiny hair that stuck up in a unique fashion was squished against the seat as the pale man laid back against the seat fast asleep. The driver noted that his partner had no five o'clock shadow like he was experiencing.

" damn teme" _ofcourse he has perfect skin that porceline white would never be disgraced with stubble._

The drivers angered expression turned to a caring one as he took another glance at the said man. He briefly stroked the white cheek and moved a piece of hair out of his face.

_Shit. How did I get myself in this mess?_

It was a rhetoric question ofcourse for him to ask himself, he knew exactly how he had gotten to be driving across new mexico heading for the Mexican border. It was all apart of the plan the FBI had given him when he became an undercover cop.

It was his first big mission. They were going to take down the uchiha's illegal drug business .The Uchiha family was well known for its wealth and mafia style business in plan was to befriend the young uchiha sauske at the bar in LA where drug exchanges where made every month. Then Naruto was to gain the trust of sasuke and eventually bring him to a motel in new mexico where the FBI back up was to come and arrest sasuke and gain the evidence they needed to take down the Uchiha family. That was three days ago… but who knew how things could change in under a weeks time…

_Damn pigs._ Sasuke thought to himself as he avoided the gunshots all around him, he exited the back room of the bar where their sale was going on. Luckily, he had already gotten the money and his buyer had received the drugs. Just as the transaction was made the police exploded into the room with gun fire. Apparently the LAPD doesn't believe in warnings, well at least not when their dealing with the uchiha's . This was the first time the cops had ever been dead on with the time and location of the sales.

Sasuke snuck into the back alley as they police were distracted with the bags of white powder in a large mound in the middle of the move. Intentionally the deals where done this ways so if a raid were to happen sasuke could disgreetly escape while the police were focusing on the drugs.

He made it to his car with a liscence plate that said uchiha and noticed his tires were slashed. _Dammit. Who the fuck?_ It didn't matter, he went to approach the car next to it, it was an old black mustang. All of a sudden he noticed the blonde leaning on the trunk having a smoke.

" need a ride?"

" hn."_perfect. this dumn blonde has no idea what hes getting himself into. Ill get rid of him once we make our first stop._

The blonde put out his cigarette and the two strangers got into the car. The blonde started the car and headed away from the bar.

" So where are you headed mr. …?"

" Dobe. its rude to ask someones name without introducing yourself first."

_Damn. Its going to be harder than I thought befriending a prick_

" Naruto, now you teme."

"sasuke. No last name?"

" nah, I just don't give my last name out to strangers I pick up at the bar y'know ? I mean for all I know you could be some criminal. So where are you headed?"

"hn."sasuke smirked at the criminal comment._what a dobe he should have thought about that before he let me into his I could have killed him at least 3 different ways by now and we've only gone 3 blocks._ " dobe the same could be said about you. How do I kno you're not some mass murderer? "

"true"

"what would you do if I were to say you were right?"sasuke mustured up his most intimidating deameanor … but seemed to have no affect on the blonde. Damn dobe.

Naruto was surprised by his blunt honesty about being a criminal. He would have thought the uchiha would have at least thought up of a cover story. _Damn confident teme._

" I would say you're one hell of a lucky man. Cuz you're sitting next to a fellow man running from the law."

"hn. What do you mean by that?" sasuke wanted him to clarify. This guy was interesting, not who he thought he was at a first glance.

" see this car…. Well lets just say its borrowed. How about you?" it wasn't a total lie, it was borrowed from the police inventory of undercover vehicles, but naruto eluded it to being stolen, and the uchiha took the bait.

"hn." Sasuke opened his bag of cash holding exactly one million dollars.

"shit" naruto breathed out. That was the most amount of money he'd ever seen before. "ha scratch what I said earlier, im the lucky one here abducting a guy with a million dollars."

" who said anything about me being abducted." Sasuke had immediately pulled out his handgun and aimed it at naruto's temple as naruto was looking at the road.

"hey now, is that any way to treat your partner in crime, ne? sasuke? If you think about it you haven't told me where you want to go yet so im just headed to my destination. I smuggle stolen cars across the border and fix 'em up for racing then bring em back in the us to do some high class street racing in downtown LA."

Sasuke lowered his weapon. "hn, dobe it just so happens I'm headed to mexico too, so I wont have to blow your brains out.

_Shit I thought he was seriously going to shoot me._ " he he, well sit back relax we've got a long road a head… dammit! this car is low on gas."_ What the hell you'd think the fbi would have thought of that? Oh well…_

The mustang pulled into the next seveneleven

"hn, dobe" sasuke got out of the car and headed for inside.

"oi, get me a pack of smokes would ya?" naruto yelled over his shoulder as he was messing with the gas pump.

Then naruto proceeded to the payphone called the head quarters and gave them an update( having a call log showing him calling the police would not look to good to his new "partner in crime" so he used other means) "yeah, yeah meet at the motel 8 right outside the border." he hung up the phone and lazily walked back to the car watching the numbers on the gas pump increase as the gas guzzled into his car.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was inside the Seven-eleven grabbed a bag of nuts and started eating them while he waited in line to purchase the rest of his lunch: a banana and ice tea. Yea, so what? he was a health freak and a drug lord so sue him. In all fairness though, his family's business is what pulled him into the whole drug trafficking thing. he wanted nothing to do with drugs. he had never tried them and never wanted to regardless of his easy access to them. While checking out, he had no intention of buying those death sticks his blond imbecile of a driver requested. However, he looked over at naruto and saw him wave at him. sasuke kept his neutral face, _hell why not. its not like im short on money._ Sasuke added a pack of cigarettes to his pile and paid the cashier. He took his time walking out the door to the mustang.

A blond mop of hair was already seated in the car ready to head out. Naruto was deep in thought with his shades atop his head and gaze was focused on sasuke, which was a little too friendly for sasuke's liking. Sasuke tossed the pack of smokes at naruto, hit him smack in the face.

"ouch, you teme! come on?What did i do?" Sasuke acted like he was ignoring the question but instead cooly answered. "its not my fault you're a dobe"

naruto could not believe his ears_ Seriously? this guy is cold as ice. i think i might get freezer burn.. calm down deep breathes._

"he he he, well i guess i deserve that if i cant even catch something that hits me in the face" naruto laughs as he raises his hand behind his head with his elbow in the air, a bad habit of his that he does when he's embarrassed.

"hn"

"Well shall we get going, ne?" Naruto flashes a huge smile as he puts on his shades despite the darkness of the night. naruto turns the radio on to his favorite channel. " oh i love this song! " and naruto began to tap his hands on the steering wheel and looked over to sasuke wording the intro of the song " she was a fast machine…" and they speed off into the night with acdc's" you shook me all night long" playing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke would not let his eyes shut. no way, he was not trusting this idiot drive through the desert in the middle of the night without killing them both. It was only like 3 hours to the border of california anyways, he could make it couldn't he?

for the first time in sasuke's life, he was wrong. he was out like a baby in about 30 minutes flat.

Naruto was not surprised, if he hadn't been prepared to drive all night long and slept for 18 hours the day before, he would have been in the same position as sasuke. face down on the dashboard sleeping like there was no tomorrow. in some weird way it brought a smile to naruto's face, just knowing that a jerk drug lord looked like a kid fast asleep in the seat next to him like any other good guy out there. in fact he looked kind of cute.

freeze.

naruto's eyes threatened to explode out of their sockets just thinking that thought. he shook his head to shake the strange thoughts away. it must be the effect of being couped up in the car so long. He was never one for sitting longer than 15 minute periods.

naruto turned back to the open road as the moon started to fade away and dusk soon approached.

the next thing sasuke remembered waking up to was the sun. Glaring rays pierced his eyes when he gained consciousness. _What the? shit. i fell asleep. well at least i'm still alive, where am i anyways?_ the car was stopped and Sasuke looked to his right and saw a quaint little dinner busy with customers to his right. One of its blond hair and blue eyed customers walked outside with breakfast in his hands.

"good morning!" naruto practically shouted and did a slight jog over to his muting with a box and to go cup of coffee in his hands.

"i got you some breakfast" naruto handed the box and coffee over to sasuke and jumped into the driver's seat.

"i hope you like it, today's special was blueberry pancakes. I couldn't get the syrup to go, it would be too messy in my car, you understand right?"

"hn" _better check for poison._ He smelt the delicious aroma. blueberry pancakes were sasuke's favorite. His mom used to make them for him when he was younger. but there's no way naruto could know that, and he didn't like syrup, too sweet for his liking.

he glanced at the blond boy who was currently inhaling his pancakes, and then stared at the desert blankly, " my mom used to make me these when I was a kid" naruto froze at the sound of sasuke's voice. "thanks" sasuke finished his thought still staring off at nothing in particular.

"mmm" naruto looked at the stranger confused "what a nice mother. No wonder your such a stuck up prick, she spoiled you rotten" bad. Idea. Very bad idea.

Sasuke whipped his head to look at naruto before he had even finished his sentence. And naruto swore he saw blood red eyes that would surely kill him.

"woah woah, I was just playing" naruto really regretted his big mouth at times like these. Everyone knew that the Uchiha family was killed all except for sasuke and his older brother. It was all over the news ten years ago. Naruto couldn't imagine the grief the boy had gone through, being an orphan. He should have known family was a touchy subject to the boy sitting next to him, glaring daggers.

Sasuke finally spoke, " Don't you ever speak of my family again. you know nothing."

"right, um. Sorry" naruto busied himself with starting the car and getting on with the trip. _So much for starting the day on a good note._

" that was really un called for. It's a touchy subject for me, being an orphan all of my life. I guess you could say im jealous of anyone that had parents to spoil them." Naruto was speaking straight from his heart. _Why am I opening up so easily to this guy, I just felt so bad after what I said. He must have been so alone once they were gone._

"hn, dobe"

neither of them made eye contact, but sasuke glanced with his eyes. _He was alone, just like me._


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day of driving.

They finally reached a motel as the sun was setting and naruto pulled the car into a spot.

"I'll go get us a room, you get us some edible food." Sasuke ordered.

"ya ya I 've got it don't you worry your pretty little head, teme"

"hn"sasuke coolly walked toward the front desk of the hotel.

Naruto went to the restaurant across the street from the motel.

"hmm this could be good… TEME, just come over to the restaurant when you're done."

Sasuke finally wandered into the restaurant, to notice the blonde at the bar already 3 beers deep having a conversation with the female bartender. Jealousy flared in sasuke _wait why am I jealous?_. _Its just some random bartender._

"teme!"

"hn, dobe. Didn't I say edible, not drinkable."

"see, I told you he was handsom. And funny too." Naruto smiled at sasuke. As sasuke blushed. _great he's drunk._

"come on dobe lets eat."

"allright, but you're buying" naruto winked at him. _What the hell is he really hitting on me?_

" cut the crap. I know you're not drunk off of 3 beers, really?"

narutos face twitched. " okay okay, you caught me. But I'm not taking back anything I said." Naruto huffed.

Sasuke didin't know how to react. But then his head told him _see you were jealous because you wanted to be that bartender with all of HIS attention._ So he reacted the only way he knew how " hn" and they walked to a booth.

"just drink your beer, and maybe I won't find you too annoying when we are actually drunk"

after a whole hearty meal and ten beers later the two started their walk back to the motel.

" woah there, naru, carefull before you cross the street."

" huh?" sasuke looked at the confused naruto effectively stopping him from walking into the road before he checked for cars._ Damn he's adorable._

"nothing dobe."

"teme, don't call me that. It makes me feel like you hate me."

"I don't hate you… in fact. Right about now I like you a lot."

" oh yeah? Prove it"

naruto didn't have to ask twice, sasuke crushed their lips together in a passioinate kiss that provoked a moan from naruto. Their lips parted and both of them caught their breath. Sasuke half expecting naruto to hit him. To sasuke's surprise, naruto grabbed sasuke's hand as he ran to the motel.

" which number?" naruto asked while sasuke was still utterly confused on what was going on.

" huh? Oh. 9" next thing sasuke knew he was at the door nine as naruto's blue eyes looked at him questioningly.

"teme, the keys?"

"oh right" sasuke's mind finally caught up to him and he grabbed the key to their room from his pocket and opened the door. In the next second he was thrown onto the bed by naruto. Their clothes flew across the room.

Sasuke had never experienced passion like this. it was very much like a fight, neither one gaining full dominance just moments of it. He was the ying to his yang and vice versa. And if you asked sasuke which one he was, the ying or the yang… he could not tell you. All he knew was that they were equally perfect for each other. They danced in this fight like way while they made love all through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next moring the blonde woke up to the warm body used as his pillow. _Hmmm so soft and he smells so good. Damn._ He groggily got up and went to take a long shower and get changed. He had a lot to think about.

Naruto looked in the mirror. Looking his features up and down. Blond locks, tan skin, a military tag necklace dangling over his white vneck shirt. All of his weight was placed on his hands as he leaned onto the countertop & stared into his blue orbs, searching his answer. _How could you uzumaki? Are you this selfish?_ Turning sasuke in would begin the downward spiral of the drug activity in most of LA. And in the process it would give him the promotion he needed to stay on track to his path of becoming the chief of the LAPD, his dream. _He is just a crush._ He reached down into the sink and splashed two hand fulls of water over his face. He took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes to his bright blue and determined eyes. He knew what he had to do.

He slowly clicked off the lights in the bathroom as he opened the door into the main room of their hotel room. Sasuke was lying down on the bed in his jeans and black shirt. He was reading the newspaper while sipping on a mug of black coffee.

Naruto took two steps and a quiet voice naruto muttered "sasuke" with his eyes downcast to the floor.

Sasuke began to glance over at what the idiot was about to go on about, probably the smell of the soap in the bathroom.

"what is it do—" what sasuke's eyes saw was the last thing he expected. Naruto looked completely drained of all motion, _was he even breathing?_ A serious aura surrounded him.

"naruto?" sasuke was confused. He put his newspaper and coffee aside as he got up to comfort the blonde. _Whats going on?_

Narutos chin lifted from his neck and he made eye contact with sasuke's dark black eyes.

"I'm sorry" tears began streaming out of his blue orbs. Sasuke was still confused. But then, he noticed. In naruto's hand by his left jean pocket was a badge. And LAPD badge. He was a cop.

Silence reined the room. All except the sound of naruto's tears hitting the carpet.

Sasuke's eyes bulged, _this can't be real, I lov—no. this is a joke. It has to be._

"idiot. this isn't funny, put that away. You could never be a cop, a dobe like you you wouldn't even survive one day in training." Sasuke walked by him and went to his suitcase to make sure the money was still there. It was to his relief. _If he was really a cop trying to bust me undercover then he would have for sure secured the money. hn I knew it._

Naruto was still silent, too silent.

"sasuke, I can't do this." Naruto stormed over to the door of the room and dead bolted it. He then proceeded to throw various piece onto the bed, his gun, his badge, his phone(which probably had a gps on it). "They are coming today, here, for you. At 5."

Sasuke froze, the clock said 10am. He would have to leave in the next hour if he wanted to get enough of a lead so they wouldn't catch him.

Sasuke finally found what he was looking for in his bag, his weapon. In the next second sasuke punched naruto in the faced and then thrusted him into the chair at the small desk the room had available to them. Sasuke then quickly grabbed a rope and wrapped it around naruto's body. Naruto was limp and gave no fight against sasuke. He wasn't even making eye contact to the brunette.

Sasuke finally turned around to glare at the asshole in front of him.

" so, naR- U-TO, if that is even your name."

naruto turned his head abruptly to look the raven in the eye

"it is. Sasuke. It was all real, I do lo—" naruto's sentence was interrupted by a harsh smack to his jaw.

"I don't want to hear it."

Naruto was slumped over from the powerful punch.

"please, sasu, listen to me I can help you."

" and why would I trust you after all of this? Huh? Give me one damn good reason" sasuke finally made eye contact with his ex-lover.

" I love you" naruto whispered, and tears began to fall from his blue eyes.

Sasuke could feel the truth in that statement. He sank down onto the bed.

" shit, naruto. You are such a dobe. I mean what kind of undercover cop falls in love with his MALE target"

"heh, they call me the number one most unpredictable cop for a reason" naruto smiled. Thank god he believes me. I don't know what I would have done if… not that it matters now.

" alright so dobe, what do they know?"

" only that you will be here with the cash at five today, and I am helping you so they were planning on arresting both of us, in fact they were even going to lock me up with you so you would never know I had double crossed you. Then I would be let out of jail on what you would of thought as 'bail'.

"hn, clever. but not that difficult for us to get around. So let me just untied you so we can get out of here."

Sasuke was relieved _this will be easy to get out of, naruto will move in with me and we'll live life on the run for a while before settling back with the uchiha business, I can always use an assistant. _

"its not that easy.. " naruto looked down to the ground." See this tattoo, its not just for show. It's a gps device, so my unit knows my location at all times. I can't escape them. "

"dammit" sasuke wandered over to naruto and grabbed his chin" you really are a dobe" then sasuke kissed the blond passionately. _I wish it could be like this forever._

They broke the kiss.

"sasuke?"

"hm?"

" I need one last favor from you."

"anything"

"you have to shoot me"

"What? Dobe you- you can't be serious?did I hit your head too hard?"

naruto shook his head " no, its just they won't believe you got away unless I'm near death. i'm a good cop I haven't lost a fight yet. So… they, they'll think I let you go. And probably try to get information." so just tell them you know nothing"

"sasuke they'll torture me. " sasuke's froze. no they wouldn't. "It's the most effective way to get information being held. Don't think I'm the first one this has happened to. It's all part of the job… they tell us to be emotionless. But… its sounds a lot easier than it actually is, heh." Naruto forced a smile. " I guess I really am a lousy cop, huh?"

sasuke was still in shock, no was it fear? He wasn't sure. All he knew is that he wanted to take his blonde with him and keep him safe from all the pain forever. But life was never easy was it?

Sasuke readied his gun aiming for naruto's arm.

"no, sasuke, you have to aim for my stomach. I once arrested a guy with a bullet in my left arm and leg."

"tch, you're not making this easy on me dobe."

"iknow, im sorry. For everything"

"I know dobe, me too." A gun shot filled the air. And a tear fell down sasukes cheek as the bullet hit it's mark.


End file.
